Love at Camp
by littlemisspopulargeek
Summary: Jack is the new hockey coach, and counselor at Camp CGI. He meets Rapunzel and the gang. They learn about love, friendship, and family. Features Jackpunzel, Merricup, and many more pairings requested!


**Jack Frost**

My breath quickened as I walked into the building. I saw different types of offices. One looked like a dentist's office, but filled with color. Another with bright, Easter eggs? I saw even more but, one that really caught my was the one that was blank.

"Admiring your new office Mr. Frost?" Said a man right behind me. He had a white beard, jolly red cheeks, and his outfit looked like Christmas puked on him. In my opinion. I jumped in surprise. I shrugged.

"What will I be doing?" I asked. The man laughed.

"Well, Mr. Frost, you are going to be the coaching for kids next week, so sorting through all that paperwork," fun..

"Okay, who am I working with?" I asked. If I'm going to work here I want to know who I'm working with.

"Well, right next to you is Hiccup Hadock, smart fellow, he's the science and technology teacher. Then there's Merida, Du'Broch, very feisty, she is the archery teacher. Finally there is Rapunzel Gothel, sweetest girl you'll ever meet, she is the arts and crafts teacher as well as the assistant nurse." I sat there in awe.

"Well, Mr. Frost, do you want to see the ice rink?" The man asked. I still don't know his name...

"What's your name sir?" I asked. The man chuckled like Saint Nick.

"North, Camp coordinator," I nodded.

"About that ice rink," I said mischievously. North laughed as he showed me the way.

**Rapunzel**

I walked into my cabin. Cabin 8, Corona… We each made little fairytale worlds for the kids and mine was Corona, a fairytale world filled with royalty, dragons, and the magic flower. I saw Tooth, getting her cabin ready with teeth and colorful feathers. Tooth was a dentist over in New York. Tooth waved at me and I waved back cheerfully. I looked over to see Merida getting ready with her Du'Broch world, a world full of warriors, destiney, wisps, witches, and legends. Then I saw North showing a new counselor around. And of course Tooth is lovestruck. I love the girl but she is a little boy-crazy.

"Hey Tooth! Stop gawking!" yelled Merida. Of course. Tooth fell down startled. I giggled a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Tooth nodded as I went back to painting the banner.

**Merida**

I looked to my right to see my arch rival, Asterid.

"Hey Merida, I know you want to win best counselor, but trust me, as long as I live you will ALWAYS be second place," Astrid sneered.

"Well, you won't be alive for long if you keep talking," I shot back. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Awww, well you don't want to disappoint Hiccup now, do you?" she said. My eyes widened. She wouldn't. Hiccup has a monster crush on Asterid, and somehow she found out. Now she uses that information to blackmail us.

"Why you little female dog!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Coward…

**Hiccup**

"Mr. Hadock, show Mr. Frost his cabin. He has already seen his office,"said North. I nodded. Frost had on a blue hoodie, and jeans. It looked like he bleached his hair pure white.

"FYI, the hair is naturally white," Frost said as if he knew what I was thinking. I took him to Cabin 1. Cabin two had a perfect view of Cabins 7, (Merida) 8, (Rapunzel) and 9 (Tooth). (FYI, The cabins are like a semi-circle, and then the main offices in the gap. That's where kids are dropped off and picked up, nurses office, and where everyone's office is. And the cabin #'s go up to 12)

"So everyone has their own, little realm, of world. Whatever you want to call it. By the way, what is your first name?" I asked wanting to know.

"Cool, my name's Jack, your Hiccup right?" he answered and inquired. I nodded.

"What's your theme going to be?" I asked.

"Winter. Yeah, I'm planning to have icicles, fake snow, and maybe fake frost," He said I nodded.

"You know, the counselor in cabin 8 happens to be an artist and she is really good at painting. She can even paint frost and stuff!" I said. Truthfully I want Rapunzel to meet Jack. Ever since Flynn died three years ago, she's never been the same...

"Good idea!" Jack said. He ran out of the cabin.

"Where are you going?" I yelled.

"To ask this chick to help!" He yelled back. I chuckled and went back to my cabin.

**Jack**

I finally found Cabin 8. The Cabin had painted suns and a purple background. I heard humming.

"When will my life begin…" I heard sweet voice singing.

"Oh! Hello, I'm Rapunzel! Can I help you?" said a girl about my age. She had long blonde hair that went about to her ankles, bright green eyes, and wore a purple top with paint splatters on it with jean shorts.

"Uhhh, yeah. Ummm… You see as you know I'm the new counselor and a little birdie told me you could help me with decorate my cabin," Rapunzel pondered this.

"Sure! Why not!" She said cheerfully, "Let me just grab my stuff and I'll meet you there!" I nodded and walked back to my cabin smiling.

**Rapunzel**

I turned to grab my paints when Tooth popped up behind me glaring.

"Hey Tooth!" I said nervously.

"Don't 'Hey Tooth' me," she said mimicking my voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"NO! You just stole the love of my life!" She yelled. Doing the smart thing I slipped past her and grabbed my stuff and just booked it to Cabin 1!

**Jack**

"Hey!" Rapunzel said. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

"What is your theme?" She asked taking her paints out.

"Winter. I was thinking icicles, frost, and maybe fake snow," I said. She needed

"Cool. So, ummm I think we can paper mache the icicles. Frost I can paint. I think fake snow should be on the outside so no one will slip. I think, to make snow that looks realistic, we should glue cotton balls together and spray paint them sparkly and white. Sound good?" She asked. I nodded. We spent the rest of the afternoon doing just that. With a few, paint fights as well!


End file.
